villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red (Dick Figures)
Red is a fun-loving guy who almost never takes things seriously. He wears a backwards red cap and is best friends with his roommate Blue, a calm guy who is the complete opposite of Red. His catchphrase is simply "Yeah, right!", but on numerous occasions, he has been known to yell "Hey, ladies!". He is also seen to be a very violent character, as he is seen killing a lot of people at Maulmartin Flame War, smashing through the window of a church and slaughtering inoccent people with a katana in Lord Tourette's Syndrome, "perfectly murdering" Gray in Zombies & Shotguns and killing on numerous other occasions. He is voiced by creator, Ed Skudder Trivahttp://dickfigures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Red&action=edit&section=1Edit *Red and Blue have been friends for a long time. In "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada", their friendship is comfirmed on Facester. *Red is roommates with Blue. *Red is the most likable character in the series (Confirmed by comments on D Figures videos). *Red beats gravity in many episodes. *In He who Shall Not Be Maimed, and Role Playas, Red is a knight named Maroon *He seems to be the only character that wears his cap backwards. *There are two episodes where Red does not wear a cap. In "Panda Hat", he removes his cap when he talks up a woman, while in "Role Playas", "Fang Angels" and "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada" he wears a bandana. *Apparently, he owns a Katana and a pump shotgun, as they are always usually in his possession. *He apparently is an alcoholic, as seen in Panda Hat. *Red is Emperor of the Crimson Empire. *He has only done good on 4 occasions: #When Kitty Amazing kills people in the city, Red ends the cat's reign of terror by placing the cat in front of a mirror, which causes the cat to turn to stone. #In "Attack of the Pwns", Red let Blue live and took the two jet packs with him to get out of the escape pod before they died a firey death in the sun, but once they ran out of gas, he left him there to die. #In "Role Playas", Red kills Black because he was attacking Blue. #In "Lord Tourette's Syndrome", he helps Lord Tourettes find his hat but only for the treasure. *In Camp Anarchy, Red revealed that the first time he lost his virginity to a tree. *Red's voice has been Auto-Tuned three times in the series, "A Bee or Something", "Bath Rhymes", and "Camp Anarchy". *Judging by the picture in the episode "Bu*# Genie", Red's wish is to rule the world. *Red is shown to have a talent in making up songs as he makes up an entire song in Bath Rhymes and a little rap in Camp Anarchy and another rap in Attack of the Pwns. *He is the current leader of the Crimson Armada. *His gameplay name is Maroon. *He and Blue get into pretty heated arguments that could end up in war. (Attack of the Pwns) *Red dislikes Lord Tourettes but in Lord Tourettes Syndrome he only helps him for the treasure. *As of Fang Angels, ''he has a criminal record. **In ''We're Cops, ''he carjacked a police cruser. *Red possibly has super-human strength because in "Lord Tourette's Syndrome" he could lift a building, in "Fang Angels" the barbell he lifted was a total of 20,000 pounds and in "Steakosaurus" he could lift the Proton Desinigrator with ease even though it is larger than him in length. *Red is the captain of the Pina Colada Armada, whose crew consists of himself, Blue, Raccoon, and beautiful wenches. *Red's friendship with Blue is confirmed on Facester. *Red has a song on the D Figures Season 1 Soundtrack called "Yo But%" in which Raccoon is the guest singer. *Red has superpowers: *Enhanced Strength as seen in Lord Tourrete's Syndrome, Fang Angels and Steakosaurus. *Floating Powers in many episodes. *Laser Eyes in S$% Marks the Spot. *Red has a Twitter page called Red_ImBatman. *In "Y U So Meme?", his game tag in "Flame War!" is RedD3ATH. *It's shown in ''S Marks the Spot ''that he hides his p#$% mags and b#$* pics in a temple-like part of his home. **He is a fan of the classic "strange stuff" as well as modern pornography, yet no one knows if he does not watch Internet porn. *Red has Laser Eyes as revealed in ''S$% Marks The Spot **This could be a reference to the lyrics to Bath Rhymes. *Red may have found a "love of the law" in We're Cops. Category:In love villains Category:Mondo Media Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Internet Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:Aliens Category:Thief Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Gunmen Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Addicts Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hungry Villains